


Воспоминание о тепле

by kkito



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йон вспоминает о тех днях, когда он и Раду еще не были вампирами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминание о тепле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Reminiscence Of Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661696) by [Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony). 



Ему снилось то невинное время, когда дни были столь же жаркими, сколь холодными были ночи; когда они еще лежали вместе под ледяными порывами ветра на ложе из сухого песка. Каждое ощущение было ему знакомо: и влажное дыхание на лбу, и тяжесть сильной руки на локте, и знакомый, приятный жар между двумя их телами.

Они грели друг друга теми холодными ночами в пустыне. Лицо спящего Раду навеки осталось в его памяти: тихое и спокойное зрелище, каким было тогда все вокруг них; бессонными ночами Йон всегда лежал рядом молча, не двигаясь, просто смотря на него.

Дернувшись, он проснулся, весь в холодном поту, и обнаружил себя лежащим поперек твердой кровати – нынешней его реальности.

Прошло уже несколько недель. Дни потерялись в воспоминаниях о тепле его и Раду тел и об их счастливой дружбе, о ритмичном биении их крови, о запахе пота, о влажном жаре – и жизни. Все напоминало ему о приятной липкости и живом солнечном свете дневной пустыни, когда песок жарко шуршал под его шагами и лип к босым ногам. Они возвращались на знакомые дюны снова и снова в течение многих лет, будто пески были их родным домом.

Его кровать, комната, дворец – все было тихим, холодным и сухим. И только напоминало ему о пустыне ночью: огромном, широком пространстве и небе, расплывшемся вдалеке горизонте, волнах бледного лунного света и слишком холодном воздухе.

«Давай ближе, Йон. Мы согреем друг друга».

Йон вышел из дома прежде, чем смог придумать причину не делать этого, и пустые дни остались позади, как только он позволил своим ногам, а не разуму вести его. Когда он шагнул на холодный песок, уже снова была ночь, и дюны были точно такими, какими помнились ему. Йон осторожно разулся; сухие песчинки морозили кожу между пальцами ног. Он посмотрел вокруг, оглядывая бесконечное пространство.

– Раду, – тихо сказал он. – Я вернулся.

В груди вдруг заболело от недавнего воспоминания о конце теплых дней и безмятежной невинности. Раду канул во тьму и рассыпался в прах, он ушел навсегда, вновь вернувшись в пески, из которых они оба когда-то вышли, – холодный и широкий, необъятный их дом.

Йон медленно лег на землю, прижавшись щекой к песку. Положил руки рядом с телом – не так близко, чтобы чувствовать прикосновение, но достаточно близко для того, чтобы представить себе знакомое тепло, которое когда-то смешивалось с теплом его тела, чтобы почувствовать чье-то еще присутствие.

– Я знаю, что обещал тебе жить дальше, – прошептал он, улыбаясь, хотя уголки губ у него дрожали. – Но... но сегодня... мой товарищ...

Он остался лежать, тихо и молча, одинокой фигуркой среди бесконечного количества песчинок, рядом с ним – мимолетным, но таким прекрасным воспоминанием о тепле.


End file.
